


Sweat

by mumbled_talks



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumbled_talks/pseuds/mumbled_talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in the middle of the altar exchanging rings with a crimelord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> self beta'd! nightly written so sorry for mistakes!

Akihito stares up at his own reflection in the mirror. The striking blond hair that has been gelled down to make him look tidier than how he looks on daily basis, the soft pink blush that has been applied on both his cheeks as well as the white powder that covers all over his face, and the clear white suit he wears tells him better that that day is no ordinary day. Well yes. In fact, Asami Ryuichi – ‘sama’ has personally waked him up this morning so that he can appropriately prepare himself for the great, big day. He didn’t understand it at first but by only glancing at that pair of golden eyes did he finally nod his head in understanding.

It is indeed a big day.

Akihito looks at himself once again at the mirror, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how formal his attire is. He pulls down his necktie to give him some space to breath but a sudden knock on the door halts his action. Sighing, he shouts a “come in” and a soft sound of ‘creak’ signs that the person is already entering the room.

From the mirror as well, he can see the reflection of a familiar head that belongs to a middle-aged woman who peeks quietly through the door before letting herself in, striding comfortable in her satin long dress that is long enough to cover her whole legs.

She puts on a smile as she approaches the blond man in front of the man. “Hey,” she greets, “You nervous?”

“Of course I am,” he huffs, “After all I’m new to this.”

She only lets out an elegant set of laughs before sitting herself on a rounded sit next to him, her smile never leaving her face, “You will be okay. You’re not wearing a dress so it shouldn’t worry you that much if you expect yourself falling onto the ground in front of everyone.”

“Duh! It’s not the problem!”, Akihito half-yelled, almost bringing up his hands to mess his hair but stills immediately upon remembering the hairstylist that scolded him more than enough when she gelled his hair. After all, Asami Ryuichi is all about perfection.

The older woman stands up and moves towards his back, leaning against his seat so that her face is directly above his, “Takaba Akihito, you are my son alright. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about once I give you my permission to do something.”

That doesn’t ease out the stress level he has in his head. The frown doesn’t leave his lips. The woman takes out the white, thin, laced veil that is rested just at the couch beside her and puts it on the crown of his head, sorting it out so that it can flow down softly on his back.

“Wipe that frown of yours. You should be happy now. One’s said that a man is the happiest once he approaches his wedding.”

“That saying is for women.”

“Well in your case now, it’s for a man.”, she smiles sweetly before walking towards the door once again. Glancing back, she speaks through her shoulders, “ Get ready. You should be up soon.”

Once the door behind him is closed once again, his attention turns back towards the mirror. His heart hammers inside his chest as his adrenaline flows through his veins, he can even vaguely hear his blood pumping in his ears. _It’s only a wedding alright! Nothing to worry about!_ He assures himself as he tightens up his red tie once again, taking deep breaths in every seconds that pass.

Another knock on the door signs him more than enough to get up.

So, for the last time, he checks his hair, checks the veil that his mom has kindly put on his head before he could, checks his suit, basically checking everything that’s on him. Taking a deep breath once again, he stands up rather eagerly before striding towards the door.

Also not forgetting about taking the bouquet of flowers every brides have in her hands.

* * *

 

When he reaches at the main, big door, his father is waiting for him. His hair that has gone gray doesn’t cover his charisma as he glances up at him, offering his hand for him to hold on. Akihito moves closer towards him and in one swift motion, tangles his hand with his father’s elbow, facing the doors at the final time.

The older man clears his throat, “Are you ready, son?”

Akihito can only give him a curt nod before the doors in front of them are graciously opened up for them both.

The first time that their eyes meet is the striking soft light that shone from the crystal chandeliers in the middle of the inside of the large church. And when the path is visible to his eye, he finally takes one step at the time, following suit is his father, which takes the step slower than him. As they slowly ascend the way forward, Akihito can recognize some of the audiences’ faces that are invited to the event. Of course most of his friends are there: Kou, Takato, Takato’s wife, Yoshida, etc, and the others are probably Asami’s business partners. The blond takes the time to smile at his friend’s group and they gladly reply his smile with their owns, Akihito chuckles at them before turning his head back what is ahead of him.

There, he sees it.

The Father—who’s mostly responsible to make them say their vows at the altar later—and the one that stands in front of the priest, inching a little bit further from the middle to give him some space to stand on beside him. Those golden eyes seem to call for him silently, and that smirk just emphasizes the call for him. His lip twitches a little upon seeing the man’s expression and he suddenly feels annoyed. _Yeah, it’s not weird to see Asami being as composed as ever, even in his own wedding_. He scowls internally as he continues on forward.

At the end of the red carpet, his old man gives him one last warm hug before walking towards the back, lining up just a little far from the priest. Akihito then respectively stands beside his soon-to-be-husband, facing the Father in the process.

“Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together these two men in holy matrimony,…” as the priest kept on saying his piece, Akihito can’t help but steal a few nervous glances towards his groom. Asami’s face is unreadable as always; his face stoic, his golden eyes piercing, and his lips sealed tight. But most of all, he looks calm. Again, the little sparks of fire boils his blood as the annoyance comes back again.

_Is this man even anticipating to this event? Or am I the only one who gets so worked up over this? Is he even nervous at—_

“…em speak now or forever hold their peace.”, before he knew it, the priest has successfully finished his speech.

Turning his head towards Asami, the priest continued, “Do you take Takaba Akihito, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

Akihito’s heart almost jumps out of his chest when the baritone voice from beside him speaks out a loud enough, and bold “I do” that obviously could be heard in the spacious chapel. Asami’s deep voice didn’t sound waver at all, and that worried Akihito even more. His palms start sweating and he has to take another breather if he doesn’t want to fall ungraciously because of mental breakdown.

The color from his face drains out as the priest’s face turns towards him, intending to ask him the exactly same question, “Do you take Asami Ryuichi, as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?”

Akihito can feel himself frozen and roots on the ground for a moment, suddenly pondering the question that is swirling inside his head. He knows it is wrong of him to consider about this when the vow is right in front of him, but he can’t help but let his mind wanders off a bit from the church.

_If he marries a man like Asami Ryuichi, what would happen to him?_

It is obvious that their honeymoon is not gonna be an ordinary one. This man would most likely take him to every exotic island on earth. They are going to spend their sweet times together on the beaches, and Asami would buy him a new mini camera.

After honeymoon, they would come back home to Asami’s penthouse, back to old routines. Asami would take on the husband’s role, while Akihito takes on the wife’s. He hates to admit it but it is just how it should be. He couldn’t, wouldn’t even dare to think about the possibility of Asami cooking for him. The last time he did, Akihito almost sued him for food poisoning.

Surely, the man would do everything it takes to make him stop from crime journalism; telling him that it’s dangerous and everything, before convincing him even more with having sex with him. And then, he would give up on that and he would aim for nature photojournalism instead. Probably contrary from that, Asami would continue his dangerous job, would continuously be oblivious of how much it has worried Akihito every day.

Of course he doesn’t anticipate it, but it seems enemies’ attacks are possible, even in the future. He just doesn’t hope for the worst to happen, but shall it does he must have prepared himself for it.

And then when he has reached the age of mid 30s, he would try to convince Asami to at least… adopt kids. It doesn’t matter if the old man wants to choose the kid himself, Akihito just wants a freaking 1-year-old kid to cradle and be in his care.

The names ‘Daddy Asami’ and ‘Papa Aki’ would surely fill the entire penthouse as the kids grow older and able to talk. And everything of that would make Akihito feel like a warm, big family, just like what he wants.

Then, when their ages have increased enough, Asami will grow old, and so will Akihito. Sion would probably be inherited to their son… or daughter. Whichever is fine. And their family will keep on producing heirs, making more generations and generations.

_Then, what would happen to him if he doesn’t marry him?_

Akihito suddenly snaps himself back to reality as the face of the priest comes back to his vision once again. He can feel Asami tensed up beside him as he slowly shifts from one foot to another. Sensing that, Akihito gives his warmest smile before muttering an “I do” so shyly he even surprises himself at how fidgety he sounded.

Not too long after that, a red linen box is shoved slowly towards Asami he realizes, and suddenly he is ushered to rotate his whole body to face Asami.

Akihito feels the nerve wrecks his whole mental as he sees his husband picks up a simple, silver ring out of its confinement, before taking his right hand slowly in his, and rolls in the ring easily to his fourth finger. The ring brings a new kind of nervousness that washes over his body like a hurricane as he stares down at it, glancing at the little dots of light that shines briefly from the lights that were shone upon it.

After that, Akihito clumsily fumbles his hand to get the ring out of the box and does the same towards Asami. His uneasy sweat that waters his whole palm make it harder to slip in the ring as it makes his hand slipper. It took him a full 3 minutes alone to finish his mission.

He is too nervous to look up as his misses the genuine smile that forms on Asami’s lips.

The priest smiles at the two, “Now, you may kiss the groom.”

As they stand closer towards each other, Akihito eventually finds himself looking up at Asami, only to hold on an eye-contact with those eyes of his. With an antagonizing slow pace, large hand gets rid of some veil that covers the blond’s face, before leaning down to do just what the priest told him to do.

As he waits for the kiss to land, he reflexively closes his eyes, his eyelashes elegantly brush the heated surface of his cheekbones. In front of the audiences, how could he not feel nervous? _And to know that this man in front of him probably thinks of this as noth-_

When Asami’s large palm lands on the back of his neck to support him on leaning forward, Akihito could feel it. Clearly.

The man’s palm is sweating.

The man’s lips touch down on his. And even though this is obviously not their first kiss since the start of their weird relationship, Akihito is still damn nervous. It’s also not an aggressive one either, it’s a chaste one. Chaste, but enough to share the warmth that is emitting from the man’s body to Akihito’s own.

When the two pulls back, the priest ends the ceremony with his usual speech: “I now declare you husband and…”, he gulps silently, “…husband.”

* * *

 

After exchanging goodbyes and warm hugs, Akihito is finally back on the back seat of Asami’s black limo, hazel eyes immediately glue on the window.

Not too long after that, another weight settles in beside him, indicating that Asami is getting into the car. The sound of the car door being shut becomes audible to his ears and he immediately turns his head towards his newly-wedded husband, who smirks at him smugly in return.

“Congratulations, you are now my lawfully-wedded wife.”, Asami speaks, the smugness is clearly oozing from the voice alone. It is filled with possessiveness, not to mentioned, predatory possessiveness.

Akihito pouts while fighting the blush that threatens to bloom on his cheeks. Asami slowly reaches out to hold him in the hand, and grips it so he can pull him towards him. Akihito resisted at first, but when he felt the heat covering his whole face, he just surrenders to the moment and melts himself inside the older man’s embrace.

As the car drives them out of the place, they just sit there, enjoying the silence that is not awkward at all between them. Akihito snuggles closer towards his husband, and Asami in return tightens up his hold, seizing their distance as humanly as possible.

After the umpteenth breath he took, Akihito finally breaks the silence, “You know what? I was confused earlier.”

“Confused?”, Asami quirks an eyebrow at him, “About what?”

“About whether I should say ‘I do’ or not.”

For the second time of the day, Asami feels tensed all over again. His hold stills and he suddenly finds it harder to breath. He doesn’t say a word to comment about this but he gives enough stare to give the indication that Akihito may continue.

So continue he does, “I even considered it a little. The ‘what if’s questions popped in my mind.”, he only sighs a little as he recalls, “I considered about the changes that might happen when I have married you.”

“Our honeymoon would be like this, my job would be like that… you know just listing out all the possibilities that might happen in my new life with you.” Akihito keeps on going, “And then the second question came: what if I reject you and end up not marrying you? Do you know what I was thinking at that?”

Asami only shakes his head slowly, but then realizes that his action may not be caught by the blond as he is currently resting his head below Asami’s jaw, “No.”, he mutters.

Akihito immediately catches him off-guard when he suddenly flips his whole body and climbs onto Asami’s lap, effectively facing him properly. Springing out a sweet smile below his nose, he answers, “Nothing!”

Asami is clearly dumbfounded at the answer, but he holds himself tight and re-composed himself back within seconds. His mouth stubbornly keeps its silence but his eyes speak more: _what do you mean?_

Akihito slowly wraps his hands around Asami’s round neck as he replies, “When I thought about the changes that may happen if I reject you, nothing came to mind! I could not think at all. Everything just went blank.”, he smiles, “And then I realize that I basically don’t know what my life would be without you.”

The words that Akihito threw at him tug the tangled strings of his heart. Smiling, he holds Akihito around the waist and pulls him closer to his warmth. He tilts his head up to meet up to Akihito’s gentle gaze, before slowly planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

“See?”, Asami starts, “You are _that_ hopeless without me.”

Akihito snorts, “Yeah, says the person that had cold-sweats through the entire ceremony earlier.”

A large palm that is placed on his neck pulls him down once again, and his lips are devoured again by the beast he calls as husband.

_Heh_ , Akihito snickers silently, _it’s still sweating._

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a try-out on handling marriage scenes. if u realize, i havent made one myself so i kind of challenging myself. this is as far as i can get. i dont really know what other speeches does the priest say sooo sorry for not being original enough!  
> and the title... /shrugs/  
> hope u enjoy it!  
> I do not own the Finder Series.


End file.
